Turnabout Five
by CRyogenic-maelStr01m
Summary: In honor of GS5, which technically came out today (7/25). Five attorneys whose minds we see, brought to the past for the trial that changed everything. No, not DL-6. AU.
1. Prologue

Summary: In honor of GS5, which technically came out today (7/25). Five attorneys whose minds we see, brought to the past for the trial that changed everything. No, not DL-6. AU, in a sense.

Original case; many OCs and OOCs in the future.

7/25/13

* * *

Athena Cykes.

Psychologist, friend, newbie, unknown, lawyer.

Apollo Justice.

Orphan, Gramarye, brother, student, senior, lawyer.

Mia Fey.

Mentor, sister, medium, lover, lawyer.

Miles Edgeworth.

Demon, fanboy, friend, son, brother, investigator, lawyer.

Phoenix Wright.

Crybaby, hobo, student, mentor, father, friend, boyfriend, leader, lawyer.

These five have three things in common. One, that they were all lawyers. Two, that they all served on the defense.

Three, that they are the five Protagonists of Turnabout.

They do not know what they are about to encounter, or that they will be encountering anything at all. Nor do they realize that they will each be pulled from their beginnings as defense attorneys.

Worry not. They won't remember a thing when it's over.

* * *

_Apollo_

The verdict was called; the jury had chosen. Against all odds, Vera Misham was declared Not Guilty.

A breath he hadn't known he was holding escaped him in relief as Trucy tackled him in celebration.

"We won, Polly! We won!" And all Apollo could do was smile dumbly, too caught up in the moment to say anything.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

_Athena_

... Oh, come on. I can't actually depict the scene where she gets pulled back in time; we haven't actually played as her yet!

So, just imagine she blacked out sometime during or after Case 3 of Dual Destinies. Which, uh, I won't spoil. Much.

* * *

_Mia_

She had just won her first case. Dahlia Hawthorne, the devil in disguise that had poisoned her boyfriend, indirectly killed her first defendant, and nearly pinned the blame for a murder on her current one had finally been arrested and would soon be put on trial for her crimes.

She felt immensely relieved to have finally put that beast away and that part of her past behind her, but she couldn't help but pity her client. The poor sick boy in pink looked lost, now that the trial was over. He couldn't believe his "Dollie" would do such a thing.

Mia laid a hand on his shoulder. The boy (man, really, but a crybaby 21-year-old like him in PINK didn't seem all that manly...) looked at her with sad eyes.

She only got out the word, "Listen..." before everything went black.

* * *

_Miles_

It wasn't his case. Not really.

He'd risked his badge to stand at the defense the first day. All for one insufferable idiot... One insufferable idiot who had saved him, in the end.

He didn't know what possessed him to drop everything for this man. To risk as much.

He supposed his only consolation was that for a day, he was able to live his childhood dream. To wear the defense attorney's badge on his lapel. To defend, as his father once had.

He wanted to say, "Consider my debt repaid," but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

They'd be empty words, anyway. He certainly didn't feel his debt had been repaid.

So, instead, he stood with his old friend in the lobby, advising him that his medium assistant may be putting on a façade for her cousin's sake.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

_Phoenix_

He watched Maya try to help Miles say, "Thank you," and celebrate his victory, and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

He made eye contact with his rival, and he subtly nodded, a gentle smile on his lips.

(_You don't need to thank me. This is my way of thanking you._)

The corners of the other man's mouth twitched upwards in a (somewhat failed) attempt at smiling, and Phoenix knew he understood the "You're welcome" in there.

(_If he understood the rest, he'd probably be blushing or holding his arm. Or both._)

Lotta gathered them all to take a picture. Just as the camera flashed, everything went black.


	2. Marcus

**Summary:** Five attorneys whose minds we see, brought to the past for the trial that changed everything. No, not DL-6. AU. Rating changed to T for Marcus's potty mouth.

I sincerely apologize for taking three months to update... On the bright side, I updated the day Dual Destinies came/comes out. Would you believe me if I said I originally planned to finish the whole fic by today?

No, Marcus is not an OC. He is terribly OOC, though, and going by a different name than his canon self. Bear with me; there's a reason for it. And pardon my terrible attempts at 80s-speak.

* * *

"Hey. HEY. Porcupine! Yer suit's getting dirty!"

Marcus kicked the man in the blue suit on the ground to no avail. He growled, grinding the unlit cigarette in his mouth between his teeth, then promptly sputtered.

(_Shit. Remind me to be more careful with that. Tastes like, well, __**shit**__._)

Honestly. For all rights and purposes, he shouldn't even be trying to wake these dumb goons up. He had an appointment to keep; he shouldn't waste time with colorfully dressed strangers in suits.

Seriously. The other guy wore FRILLS. And looked oddly familiar, but he really didn't give a damn about that; he'd seen a lot of people in his short life, anyway.

With a short huff of irritation, he resigned himself to try one last time (for the love of fuck, he'd been trying to wake all of them up for what must be hours now) and made to kick the man in the blue suit one last time.

"Hey. HEY. Wake up!" At long last, with one last kick, the man on the ground grunted and stirred. Blearily, he opened his eyes to look up at Marcus.

"... Miles...?"

Marcus twitched and gave the spiky-haired man an icy glare. He hated being called by the wrong name. So he kicked the man on the ground, harder than he had while trying to wake him.

"Ow!"

"Who the fuck're you calling Miles!? My name. Is. MARCUS!" he corrected angrily, punctuating his words with more kicks. He supposed he should feel sorry for the spiky guy by now, but the dumb bastard deserved it!

... Even if he had no way of knowing his name beforehand.

With one last kick for good measure, Marcus finally turned away, deciding to sit on a nearby crate. Sadly, he had no lighter; otherwise, he'd be smoking the cig in his mouth rather than chewing irritably at it.

He was a bit young to be smoking, he knew, but he really didn't care. Shit happened. So he started smoking. He wouldn't go near some of the worse stuff, though; he wasn't _that_ terribly stupid.

But, of course, the conscious goon on the ground had to turn over and point it out as soon as he sat up.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?"

Marcus leveled a glare at him.

The goon "Ack!"d and shut up.

Damn straight.

Spiky, it seemed, was used to living a decent life. Sure, his suit looked cheap and like it'd seen better days ― was that a burn mark on that suit!? ― but Marcus figured if a glare was enough to make a guy look so damn confused, said guy had to be pretty damn sheltered.

"Where am I...?" he asked, looking around with a frown.

"L.A." (_Idiot._) But then again, perhaps he hadn't the right to be pissed about that. The guy _was_ unconscious for a good long while... Maybe the guy got hit over the head and lost a little memory.

... Then again, the guy also didn't have any visible head injuries.

... Then again, maybe his spiky hair was thick enough to make them hard to find without getting pretty close.

Marcus paused to spit and decided that was the end of that line of thought.

As he spat, though, he noticed his shadow. Sadly, he had yet to come into possession of a watch or clock of any sort, so the ability to tell time by the position of the sun and by the length of his shadow was usually quite valuable to him. Right now, though, it wasn't. He'd been quite happy knowing he wasn't about to be late for his "appointment".

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, then took one last look at the five, oops, four bodies, now that one was awake.

Eh. Spiky could wake them up; he'd done his good deed for the day.

"I'm outta here," he declared, standing. "Have fun waking those four up."

"Wait, what!?"

But old Spiky's exclamation was a bit too late; Marcus had already started running.

(_Freaking hell, Edgeworth's gonna kill my ass if I'm any later!_)


End file.
